Angry Birds X: The Fine-Feathered Movie
Angry Birds X: The Fine Feathered Movie is a 2018 American live-action/animated comedy/action/adventure/fantasy film based on the Cartoon Network animated television series based on the mobile app, Angry Birds X. The film was co-written, directed, and produced by series creator Genndy Tartakovsky, with live-action sequences directed by Robert Zemeckis, and features the series' cast. It was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Warner Animation Group, Rovio Animation along with Cartoon Network Studios, Amblin Entertainment, Xilam Animation, Sony Pictures Animation, and as the animation studio and Mikros Image for the CGI effects for the Flock in the real world. The events of the movie take place between the fourth season and the fifth season. In the film, In order to stop a threat to Piggy Island, Bomb and the entire Flock embark on a crazy zany adventurous journey and battle a new arch-nemesis in order to save the universe and their eggs. The film communicates themes of anger and teamwork and a tonal shift from heart-warming to comedically adventurous to action-packed. The film was widely promoted by Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network, with tie-in promotions made by General Mills, McDonald's and Hasbro. The film was released on April 13, 2018. Due to its gigantic marketing, the film was a box office success, grossing $4 billion against its $88 million budget. The film received acclaim from critics, many of whom pointed to the film's art direction, script, humor, characters, setting, and Heitor Pereira's musical score and a bombastic orchestrated rendition of the Angry Birds theme. Reception from the fanbase is more praised. Plot The beginning of the movie shows test footage of a live action island shows realistic CGI versions of the Flock and the Pigs, but it is interrupted by Bomb, who is sick and tired of those live-action/CGI remakes based on cartoons, starts telling the audience that Warner Bros. must be snorting crack. The Flock goes to the Warner Bros. studio, as they angrily lash out at Thaddeus Plotz and the Warner Bros., demanding that their movie must be traditionally animated. Bomb then shows most of the live action adaptations of cartoons made by them and by other studios. With complete regret, Thaddeus Plotz promptly accepts their request to make their movie fully animated. After changing the medium to traditionally animated, the movie then continues. The movie begins as the Pigs invites The Flock to share a gigantic at the Pig-Bird Companionship Festival, a time when the Flock and Pigs play fun games, crazy rides, and activities over Piggy Island. On his way, Bomb brings the Eggs along with them. Meanwhile, Edgar Baconhooves, the chef of pig city, complains about his failures to his lackey, Gramps, being unable to steal the eggs. When Gramps points out plan "105", a scheme which he has yet to attempt, Edgar decides to implement it. The festivities are interrupted by an invasion of monstrous pigs commanded by the villainous crow Baron Harmful (Tim Curry), the leader of Crow Island, who uses a magical nuclear sapphire orb to obliterate the entire Pig City to a complete wasteland. The Flock and the pigs go into a fallout bunker. When the birds see that the eggs are missing, they realized that their eggs have been stolen by Baron Harmful, and the courageous Bomb rallies them to retrieve their eggs and save Piggy Island. After given missions from the Mighty Eagle, The Flock construct a boat, bringing their slingshot, and embark on a journey. After completely escaping a pack of piranhas, a pair of beautiful sirens, and a group of pig-like behemoths, The Flock reach a peaceful island called Birdhamas filled with other birds. After coming to the conclusion that they have to complete their journey due to being ‘angry heroes’, they decided that they won't give up as The Pigs arrive and Mario upgrades their boat. They make camp in the island, after the inhabitants of Bird Town accept that they'll help, much to Bomb's delight. After going back to Piggy Island, the Flock discover that the mastermind behind Baron Harmful's arrival is their archenemy, Edgar the Chef Pig, Don Bacon, and his assistant, Patsy. Bomb and his flock are ready to beat Edgar and his goons, but Baron Harmful stops them and throws them into a portal. Bomb and his friends, now animated in CGI, find themselves in the real world, as they have to go find shelter in a hotel. While looking for a place to sit, Hal begins to lose hope and becomes depressed. After seeing him down on the dumps, Scarlett Johansson motivates Hal to never lose faith on his friends and never give up, restoring his confidence. Seeing his friends enter a heated argument, Hal manages to successfully stop this with a rousing speech. The Flock resolve their differences, while they wonder how they get back to Piggy Island. Fortunately, Sofia Vergara and Eddie Murphy appears and offers them a slingshot. They managed to launch the Flock back to Piggy Island. The Flock return to Piggy Island to save the captive pigs and attack and defeat Baron Harmful by firing themselves over the walls using their giant slingshot. However, Baron Harmful and Don Bacon retaliate by conjuring a hurricane in the island with his newly weather powers, betraying Edgar and Patsy as well. The Flock save Edgar from the hurricane and reunites with the Eggs, who work together to beat him. Baron Harmful hurls an box of TNT at the group, but Edgar throws it in his way, destroying his ship. An enraged Baron Harmful is left on his back, struggling to get up from the pile of rubble, yelling "I've fallen and I can't get up!", until he cries hysterically, while his face turns red. In the middle of his tantrum, however, Chuck drops an anvil on Baron Harmful, which knocks him out. King Smoothcheeks and the pigs stand before the defeated crow and, at Edgar's suggestion, imprison him and his lackies in gold for his crimes against Piggy Island. Patsy, enraged at his betrayal, puts Don Bacon in a cannon, presses a button firing him off the warship, and finally into the Pig City prison. The Flock and Edgar revive the Pigs with the help of the Blues. The Pig-Bird Companionship Festival resumes. While being praised for his integrity by the Pigs, and gained a golden egg from Corporal Pig, The Flock are apparently nice enough to even forgive Edgar by giving him the golden egg when they sees him sulking in sorrow, feeling embarrassed, regretful, and left out, and he befriends them with a makeshift umbrella for tne Eggs. Edgar remarks that betraying his kind was the dumbest thing he's ever done. Hal shows him a montage of him stealing the eggs and Edgar even admits that that, was the dumbest thing he's ever done. The Flock celebrate by protecting the eggs together. Bomb shows a sign reading "Happy ending ain't it?" When the film ends, it is revealed that The entire Flock are watching their film in a dark theater, Silver insists on watching it again. Chuck protests until The Pigs, Lucy and Patrick (his mom and dad), Winnie, and her entire flock from the movie come to watch it as well, soon joined by numerous Hanna-Barbera, Looney Tunes, and Cartoon Network characters (with Matilda commenting that they need a bigger theater). A mid-credits scene shows The Flock welcomes Winnie and her gang to Piggy Island. Cast Main Protagonists *John DiMaggio as Bomb *Deedee Magno as Matilda *Jim Cummings as Hal *William Salyers as Chuck *Curtis Armstrong as Red *Danny Pudi as Jay **Noah Schnapp as Young Jay *Eric Bauza as Jake **Iain Armitage as Young Jake *Gordon Masten as Jim **Tristan O'Hare as Young Jim *Nicole Sullivan as Stella *Kevin Micheal Richardson as Terence *Peter Cullen as Mighty Eagle *Sam Lavagnino as Bubbles *Cristina Pucelli as Silver *Melissa Villaseñor as Ruby *Tom Kenny as Frost *Kate Micucci as Dahlia *Michaela Dietz as Poppy *Grey Griffin as Gale *Kath Soucie as Luca *Shannon Chan-Kent as Willow *Gary Schwartz as Tony *Pasi Ruohonen, Antti LJ Pääkkönen, Jean-Marie Viollet, Antti Pääkkönen, Heljä Heikkinen, Lynne Guaglione, Sari Mälilinen, Annituuli Kasurinen, Paula Vesala, Saara Lehtonen, Rinna Paatso, Kiti Kokkonen, as The Flock's normal Toons voice, as heard by humans other than Scarlett Johansson. Supporting protagonists *Chevy Chase as Uncle Frank, Red and Terence's uncle *Maurice LaMarche as Eddie *Bill Hader as Harold *Novie Edwards as Gloria *Rob Paulsen as Thelonius *Peter Oldring as Wade *Clancy Brown as Capt’n Thrash *Steven Blum as Owlpheus *Judi Dench as Melody *Kevin Smith as Steve *Wanda Sykes as Lady Plume *Janyse Jaud as Winnie, Red's aunt *Kari Wahlgren as Sidney *Ashleigh Ball as Paige Villains: *Tim Curry or Christopher Lloyd as Baron Harmful *Mike Pollock as Don Bacon *Ian Jones Quartey as Patsy *Stefan Stefansson as Edgar Baconhooves *Ernie Sabella as Gramps Live action cast *Eddie Murphy as himself *Sofia Vergara as herself *Scarlett Johansson as herself *Matthew Lillard as himself (cameo) *Don and Dan Stanton as the Warner Brothers (cameo) *Jenna Elfman as Kate Houghton (cameo) Supporting Characters *Danielle Brooks as Olive Blue *Kevin Bigley as Greg Blue *Brain Doyle Murray as King Matthew Smoothcheeks *Bill Hader as Leonard (King Mudbeard Smoothcheeks), Mario the Professor Pig *Tony Hale as Ross *Sia as Lady Bacon *Rob Paulsen as Marf *Ken Hudson Campbell as Frank *George Lopez as Louis the Mechanic Pig *Pierre Coffin, Chris Renaud, Yoann Perrier, Damien Laquet, and Chris Wedge as Minion Pigs *Jon Causith as Doug the Chronicler Pig *Richard Steven Horvitz as Richard the Corporal Pig *Lewis Black as Nigel the Foreman Pig Cartoon Cameos *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley (cameo) *Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake (cameo) *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers (cameo) *Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Furball, Thaddeus Plotz, Ralph T. Guard, and Scooby-Doo (cameos) *Charles Martinet as Mario (cameo) *Ryan Drummond as Sonic the Hedgehog (cameo) *Cathy Cavadini as as Blossom (cameo) *E.G. Daily as Buttercup (cameo) *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Foghorn Leghorn, and Droopy (cameo) *Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck (cameo) *Billy West as Hamton Pig and Elmer Fudd (cameo) *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit (cameo) *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit (cameo) *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume (cameo) *Eric Bauza as Pepe Le Pew and Marvin The Martian (cameos) *William Hanna as Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse (from archival recordings) (cameos) *Bill Farmer as Sylvester (cameo) *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety (cameos) *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam (cameo) *Matt Hill as Ed (cameo) *Samuel Vincent as Edd (cameo) *Tony Sampson as Eddy (cameo) *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel (cameo) *Tara Strong as Chowder and Bubbles (cameos) *Thorup Van Orman as Flapjack (cameo) *Brain Doyle Murray as Captain K’nuckles (cameo) *Zach Callison as Steven Quartz Universe (cameo) *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff (cameo) *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (cameo) *Estelle as Garnet (cameo) *Michela Dietz as Amethyst (cameo) *Deedee Magno as Pearl (cameo) *Skyler Page as Clarence (cameo) *Sean Giambrone as Jeff (cameo) *Tom Kenny as Sumo (cameo) *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo (cameo) *James Marsden as Plucky Duck (cameo) *Jeremy Shada as Finn (cameo) *John DiMaggio as Jake (cameo) *Candi Milo as Dexter and Sweetie Pie (cameo) *Dave Fouquette as Yogi Bear (cameo) *Jim Cummings as Snagglepuss, Tasmanian Devil, and Butch Dog (cameos) *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny, Cow, Chicken, and The Red Guy (cameo) *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Hello Nurse, and Dot (cameos) *Rob Paulsen as Yakko, Fowlmouth, Dr. Scratchansniff, and Pinky (cameos) *Jess Harnell as Wakko (cameo) Production After the success of , Rovio Animation and Cartoon Network Studios announced that they would make a movie adaptation based on Angry Birds X in June 2016. Originally, Columbia Pictures owned the rights to the movie and were looking to make it a live action/CGI hybrid a la Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Smurfs. Until in March 2017, Warner Bros. Pictures got the rights to the movie, watched , and , and decided to make it a fully 2D-animated movie with live action scenes mixed in. Music The film's score is composed by Heitor Pereira. Soundtrack The film's soundtrack, titled Angry Birds X: The Fine Feathered Movie: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, was released on April 4, 2018 Release Marketing The film's theatrical release was preceded by Creature from The Lake, a short created by Renata Antunez and Léa Bresciani Trailers and TV spots *The first teaser trailer was released on June 2017 and was shown before Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Wonder Woman, Cars 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming, and Despicable Me 3. *The second teaser trailer was released on September 2017, was shown before The Lego Ninjago Movie, and was shown again before My Little Pony: The Movie, Coco, and The Star. *The first theatrical trailer was released on December 2017 and was shown before Ferdinand. *The second theatrical trailer was released on February 2018 and was shown before Black Panther and Peter Rabbit *The third and last theatrical trailer was released on March 2018 and was shown before Isle of Dogs *TV spots began airing in January 2018. Home media Angry Birds X: The Fine Feathered Movie was released on digital HD on June 3, 2018, and on Blu-ray and DVD on June 12, 2018, from Warner Bros. Home Entertainment, with four shorts included Reception Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 95% of critics gave the film positive reviews, based on 132 reviews. The site's consensus reads, "With its strong characters and eye-popping cartoony animation, Angry Birds X: The Fine-Feathered Movie is both amazingly action-packed and heartwarming, and is the first theatrical Cartoon Network film since The Powerpuff Girls Movie. This finally brought Cartoon Network Studios to make movies and brought back 2-D animation to the big screen again." Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Angry Birds Category:Jaredqwe’s Ideas